Dueling Hearts: Chain of Destinies
by Yami Ayato
Summary: Jaden had reached his Senior year and begins to question his own destiny. When forgotten enemies unite, he and the gang will need the help of the past champions. Will their efforts defeat the Organization or will their Dark Master cross into their world?
1. Destiny Makes Contact

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh series.

"The time is upon us. The master grows weary of our procrastination." A solemn voice spoke. "Now? They have barely become of age. How can we expect their powers to mature so fast?" a feminine voice spoke out. Footsteps echoed through the hall as a cloaked figure approached the small group. "Well, well; we hardly see you topside, do we…Pegasus?" Unveiling his cloaked head, Pegasus spoke, "Hmm, hmm, your antics are as amusing as ever, Marik. But I come in good spirits; I believe that the chosen are ready enough for his excellence to make the journey. He can replenish his energy on the other side. Are we all in agreement with Dartz?" The four members stood in silence. "It seems one is afraid to extend her hand." Marik said. They turned their heads to the sole female, who was ready to defend herself. "I just don't think they are ready; shouldn't the master have essence that is up to peak?" Marik stepped apart from the group. "It seems that your personal relation with them has clouded thy judgment." The blond was taken aback. "Don't go getting on philosophical on me, you vile insubordinate! I only have the best interests of the master in my mind!" "Content yourself, Camula, I agree with Marik's assumption. But don't blame me for my words." Dartz ended. "Perhaps then… we should put their abilities to the test." "You're always up for an experiment, Pegasus." Camula teased. "It's what I do." He retorted. "Enough! The three of you are off to the academy; target each one and bring out the best in each of them. Using the famous disappearing act, one by one, each member vanished leaving only Pegasus. "_I need their guidance_…" And he also vanished.

Meanwhile at a distant land…

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" a loud voice boomed. "Calm down, Kaiba, seriously." Another one said in retaliation. "Alright, that's quite enough." A serene voice sounded. "Damn, you sure know how to calm the place down, Yugi." Takato said. _(Takato Yuki... the father of Jaden Yuki. A couple of years ago, he had become a powerful duelist. Although he has turettes, Takato has a pure heart, like his son. Takato is one of the Trinity, the three dueling powers, along with Yugi and Kaiba of course. He duels with a defensive effect deck. Exxod, Master of the Guard, being his trump card. The Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Exxod, Master of the Guard... Three of the most feared Duel Monsters of all.) _"Takato, can you at least try to be helpful?" Yugi responded. "Ok, ok, Kaiba I know that this is very endangering to the kids, but we know for a fucking fact that the Organization is accelerating their plans. We have no choice, unfortunately." "Takato's right, Kaiba. Don't you want to take down the Organization for what happened to Mokuba?" Kaiba froze in pain, then turned around and sighed. "You had better be right about this, Yugi." Yugi smiled and then turned to face Takato. "How should we go about this, Takato?" "Already taken care of, Yugi." This surprised both Yugi and Kaiba. "What the hell did you do?" Kaiba said, demanding an answer. "I put the cards in their decks already, so there's no reason for us to make a public appearance and draw attention to ourselves." "Brilliant, Takato!" Yugi shouted out. "Whatever…" "How are we sure that they won't just kidnap them?" Kaiba questioned. Takato smirked, "The cards can only be willed to work; forcing the power against someone's will isn't the way. Besides they're just kids, so they must be having some doubt of their abilities." "That will probably mean that the Organization will have some kind of test for them." Yugi responded. There was a moment of silence until… "Shadow duels!" Yugi and Kaiba yelled. "Now it's your turn to fucking calm down. Damn it." Takato said calmly, "Don't forget that you two have some honored guests to take to Duel Academy." "He's right, Kaiba. Let's finish this later…"

**What do you seek, knowledge, power, or wisdom? **_I seek... _**What is your desire, a sword or shield? **_I have the desire of... _**What will you test of yourself, your soul, your mind, or your destiny? **_I will test the power of my... _"Ja… Jad… den… Jaden! Jaden, wake up! We're back at Duel Academy." "Huh?" said a boy just coming out of a deep sleep. "Dad? Is that you?" Syrus looked at Jaden as if he had lost his mind. "Are you ok, Jay? You seem a little off it today." He jumped up and made his trademark grin, "I'm good, Syrus. Just a strange dream, that's all." _But it all seemed so real... _"This is it, Jay. Our senior year at the academy!" Syrus shouted. They both stared out the window to see an island coming into view. "Wonder what the freshmen will be like this year?" Jaden said laughing. "I just hope we have a normal year. The past ones haven't exactly been the stuff of dreams, ya know." Syrus said glumly. Jaden sat in a seat silently the rest of the way, which worried Syrus a lot. He secretly schemed behind Jaden's back to cheer him up. But what will he use? At the island… "It's good to be back in the old dorm. Isn't it, Jaden?" Syrus said happily. "Yeah, Syrus, I actually did miss the place. But I guess the summer will do that to you." Jaden hopped onto his usual bed and closed his eyes for a quick nap. When Syrus saw Jaden knocked out, he quietly snuck out. **What do you seek? What is your desire? What will you test of yourself? **_I choose to... _"Jaden!" He woke up in an instant to see the eyes of a blond haired girl staring at him with a smirk. "Ahh!" he yelled in surprise, as he fell off the bed. "Is that any way to make a girl feel good after all this time?" Recovering from his dizziness, Jaden snapped out of it and looked to see… "Alexis! Haha!" Her bright eyes showed a cunning and mischievous desire, along with her smile. "Well…" He gave her his trademark look of confusion. "Are you getting back on this bed or what?" Alexis said pouting. Jaden decided to play her game. "I don't know; bad things have been known to happen when a boy and girl get together in a bed." Unfortunately, Alexis took offense to his statement. "Oh. So you think it's a bad thing. Well, fine. I'm leaving, then." Jaden, still on the floor, waited for Alexis to make the motion of leave with a smile on his face. She gave in. "Get up here, you slacker."

It started with an innocent kiss. Then it turned to total lip contact. Each wildly exploring the other's mouths with aroused tongues. Jaden's hands were massaging every inch of Alexis' body. But in the heat of the moment, he found clarity. "Alexis," he whispered, "Are you still—" "Yes, Jaden. I'm still on it, it's ok." With that, she remade lip contact and began to unbutton his blazer. She then pulled his shirt over his carefree head. Not being one to allow someone to get the better of him, he literally tore off her blouse and unhooked her bra. Breaking lip contact and flipping Alexis over to get on top, he took her right breast into his mouth while messaging the other with his left hand. Alexis, in pleasure, arched herself. Jaden took this chance to deepen his hand into the back of her skirt. Alexis couldn't wait for it any longer; in a flash, she had Jaden's pants off and slipped herself under the covers. When he had her blouse and panties off, she nodded, which acknowledged permission for him to enter her. Jaden always asked; he had never just…done whatever he felt. He started out slow. He passionately kissed her as he embraced her figure with his one arm and clutching her perfect sized ass in his other hand. Alexis softly had her hands stroking Jaden's upper body. He began to pick up the pace as he gently squeezed her ass. "Hmm, Jaden." Alexis said panting, "I need you in me." She moaned softly. Jaden tried his best to fulfill his girl's desires. The speed was so intense now, that Jaden had to stop sucking on Alexis' neck and muffle her mouth with his to stop her shouting. Both knowing that each other's climax was at hand, they tried to make it count. Moaning in each other's mouths, they positioned themselves for the end. Alexis, once again, arched herself and with a moan, poured herself all over Jaden. Jaden took this as a sign to let loose, and he poured his soul into Alexis. Jaden wallowed off of Alexis, panting heavily. She laid her head on his chest, as both of them passed out in exhaustion… **The time is almost upon us. You must answer soon, Jaden Yuki.**


	2. Hidden Rage: Enter the Welcome Committee

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh series.

_A character's thoughts are in italics._

He stood alone on top of a plateau. For miles, there was nothing but distant space without any hope of seeing land. _"Where am I?" _** You are asleep, Jaden Yuki. Do not be alarmed of my presence. **_"Who, or what, said that?" _He asked. **That matters not. Terrible things are about to unfold. It's imperative that you answer the questions now. **_"What questions?" _He innocently asked. **What do you seek, knowledge, power, or wisdom? What do you desire, a sword or shield? What will you test of yourself, your soul, your mind, or your destiny? **_"What does it matter if I answer these questions or not? What difference does it make?" _** It makes all the difference in the world, Jaden. It will be up to you and another to stop the Heartless. **_"What? But I have my own life to live out." _ Jaden… A voice was starting to call out to him from a distance. _"Who is that?" _**Jaden, you must stay asleep long enough to answer… **"Jaden!" His eyes blared open so wide, it startled Alexis. Recalling last night's events, Jaden focused his vision on Alexis, who was dressed in her Obelisk outfit. "You'd better hurry and get dressed; Chancellor Sheppard called an assembly!" she said. But Jaden seemed unmoved by her words. This ticked her off. "Ow!" Jaden yelped as Alexis slapped him clear across his cheek. "The hell did you slap me for?" That was the wrong thing to say. "Next time, why don't you listen to me when I'm talking to you?" Angrily, she stormed off to the arena. "Why do I get the feeling that I just did something wrong?" Gathering his thoughts and clothes together, Jaden ran off to the arena for the assembly. He couldn't help but ponder about that weird dream. This only saddened him, for Jaden had also begun to wonder about his own life and destiny. Though being the hyperactive duelist that he is, he planned to put a front on for the sake of his friends. Luckily for Jaden, he made it to the arena just in time; Chancellor Sheppard had just started to speak. "It gives me great pleasure to welcome you all to the academy. Of course, most of you are returning faces. I welcome those back to the academy with hopes that you will continue to shine bright." Sheppard paused for a second to search the crowd. He noticed a red blazer moving through the crowd with brown hair. _Jaden! It's good to see you back, son. You will always be my most gifted student. But still, even after everything you have been through, you are a Slifer. Why won't you apply yourself? _All the students started to get restless at the Chancellor's pause. He quickly took notice, "Ahem. As I was saying, to those who are freshmen in the crowd, do your best and may you rise in rank!" The audience started to clap, even Crowler and Bonaparte. "Ahem." Sheppard said, starting to speak again, "Now onto the main announcement. This year we have two special guests recruited to Duel Academy as seniors. Allow me to introduce the Magic Queen herself, Teana Muto!" The blond haired teenager walked across the stage to take her place beside Sheppard. _(Teana is a girl of 18. You'd swear that she was Dark Magician's Girl's reincarnation. Born of Yugi Muto and Teá Gardner; she is a shy girl who isn't one to handle difficult situations easily. Her deck is centered on the Magician Trinity, the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician's Valkyrie. Completing her family's trinity, her deck highlighter is Magician's Valkyrie. She may not act or look it, but in a duel, she can hold her own.) _As expected of the students, everyone got into an uproar over Teana. It was mostly the boys. "Quiet! As I said, there are two special guests. Please give your best regards to the Empress of Effects Hikari Kaiba!" _(With Ishizu's hypnotic beauty, her calmness, and Seto's charm, this girl is not one you want on your bad side. This is a girl who commanded respect, as did her father. Hikari is the complete opposite of Teana in almost every way. Not only was she not shy, but also in case of an emergency, she could more than handle herself. Being the rebel that she is, she denied using the dragon theme in her deck like Seto. She calls her deck Crippling Dynasty because most of her cards restrict an opponent's monsters or their attacks. Princess of Tsurugi is her highlighter and loyal monster. Power backed by powerful abilities is just like Hikari's style.) _There was an even bigger uproar from the boys. "Settle down! Now that the introductions are over, tomorrow will officially begin the new school year. So rest up, and prepare for your classes. I expect you all to make both our guests and the new freshmen feel welcome."

With everyone gone, only Teana and Hikari remained on the platform. The gang, of course, decided to make friends with the newcomers as they usually do. "Hi!" Jaden yelled, which made Teana and Hikari turn to face the welcome committee. Syrus actually reached the two before Jaden did. He wasn't as shy as he used to be; though he still isn't one to go on an adventure. But in a flash, Hikari stepped in between Syrus and Teana. "Back off." She said in a dark tone. "Hey, what's your deal?" Jaden asked, backing Syrus up, "We were just trying to say hello and invite you to come places with us! The hell's your problem?" Hikari simply closed her eyes and kept her dark monotonous tone. "You boys are all the same. All you want is to fuck every girl that you lay your eyes on. Women are nothing but damn playthings in your eyes." Jaden wasn't one to get mad easily, as we all know, but this girl really knew how to push Jaden's buttons. "None of us are that way here. I would bet my spirit to know that though we have some really nasty people here, no boy here thinks that way!" "You're just one boy; your words mean nothing to me…" She grabbed a frightened Teana by the hand and proceeded to leave the arena. "We're not done!" An infuriated Jaden yelled. Hikari, losing her patience, turned around and said two simple words. "Duel me…"

Score: Jaden- 4000, Hikari- 4000.

"I'll start things off by activating my Dark Room of Nightmare. Then I summon my Bowganian in defense mode. With two facedown cards, I'll end my turn. Your move, pretty boy." By now, you know this got Alexis a little jealous. "Kick her ass, Jaden!" It got Syrus and Hassleberry a little frightened.

Score: Jaden- 4000, Hikari- 4000.

Jaden looked at his cards carefully. "I'll kick things off with my Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Hikari's eyes thinned. "I move to attack your Bowganian with Sparkman." Hikari didn't even blink, "Think again. I reveal my trap card, DNA Surgery. By using this card, I can change the type of all monsters on the field and I choose Dragon type." Both monsters on the field grew talons and wings in response to DNA Surgery. "So what, my Elemental Hero will still wipe the floor with your monster." Sparkman charged for Bowganian, but was quickly slammed down to the ground and forced into defense mode. "What happened?" Jaden demanded. "My second facedown card happened, Dragon Capture Jar." "What does that do?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry stepped in to answer the question, "It's a trap card that completely immobilizes all Dragon type monsters and forces them into defense mode." "But Jaden has no Dragon monsters!" "He does now." Alexis interrupted, "Don't forget; that DNA Surgery card changed every monster on the field into Dragons!" The gang and Jaden were taken aback. "Are you going to finish your move?" Hikari asked. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Score: Jaden- 4000, Hikari- 4000.

"My move." Hikari calmly said as she drew her card, "If Bowganian is face up on my side of the field during my standby phase, you take 600 points of damage. Then because the damage wasn't from battle, my Dark Room of Nightmare takes 300 more points from you." She studied her newly drawn card. "I'll bring my Cannon Soldier to the field." The robotic monster appeared to her side. "Due to both my trap cards, it becomes a dragon and switches to defense mode. Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Again, Hikari looked carefully at her cards. "I'll play Stray Lambs, which gives me two lamb tokens. Then I'll activate my Meteor of Destruction, which takes 1000 life points away from you." "Yeah, you show him, Hikari!" Teana shouted from the sidelines. Jaden's cheerleaders were in shock at how much Jaden was losing by. "Once again, that damage wasn't from battle, so you lose 300 more points." Jaden's score was rapidly dropping. "I sacrifice my two lamb tokens to activate Cannon Soldier's ability. For each token, you take 500 points of damage. Altogether, you take 1000 points. Then 600 more from my Dark Room of Nightmare, and finally I'll place my last card facedown and your move..."

Score: Jaden- 200, Hikari- 4000.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried out. "He doesn't stand a chance!" Syrus shouted. Jaden was on his last leg. _This weakling is finished._ Teana thought."I'm far from finished." Surprising everyone, Jaden stood up and drew his card. "I'll play Elemental Hero Wildheart! Then I'll activate Pot of Greed." The huge warrior emerged from the light. "You're a fool. He'll still be rendered powerless under my trap cards." Hikari said with the same calmness. Jaden smirked, as his monster experienced no transformation. "What? Your monster should be powerless!" "Traps don't work on Wildheart. So he's free to attack your Bowganian!" Hikari was taken by surprise. "But…" Jaden started, "Before I attack; I'll equip Wildheart with Cyclone Boomerang. This card adds 500 attack points to Wildheart; and your Bowganian is the first target." Hikari gasped. "Now I'll destroy your Bowganian with my Elemental Hero Wildheart!" Hikari began to scowl. "I'll destroy your monster with my trap, Widespread Ruin." "It doesn't matter. I trust my deck and it always comes through for me." Hikari started to laugh, "You believe in that heart of the cards crap. You're a bigger idiot than I thought. Heart of the cards is just a fairy tale told to little kids. Obviously, you're one of them…" The blast destroyed Wildheart. "Now things get interesting." He said with a smirk, which made Hikari suspicious. "Since Wildheart was equipped with Cyclone Boomerang and he was destroyed by a card effect; Cyclone Boomerang's effect activates." Hikari's eyes flinched. "All spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed and you take 100 points of damage for each one." _That's 300 points of damage to me. _The explosions were simultaneous. "Now without your traps, our monsters change back to their original positions. Elemental Hero Sparkman, attack her Bowganian!" It was destroyed. "I'll end with Mirage of Nightmare and two facedowns."

Score: Jaden- 200, Hikari-3400.

"Yeah, Jaden!" Syrus cheered. "Knock her lights out, Sarge." Hassleberry added. "I know you can win, Jaden!" Alexis shouted. _I cannot believe I let this kid outsmart me. _Hikari thought. _What's going on? Hikari's never lost a life point before. I can't believe this kid lured her into a trap. _Thought Teana. "I will destroy you." Hikari said as she drew her card. "Thanks to Mirage of Nightmare, I now draw 4 cards." "It's over! I'll attach Axe of Despair to my Cannon Soldier, which adds 1000 attack points to it." _She's angry. She can't think straight when she's like this. What's Hikari doing? _"Attack his Sparkman, now!" "Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, A Hero Emerges. Then I'll activate Emergency Provisions by sacrificing my trap card and Mirage of Nightmare. Now you pick one of the cards in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it. "Pick the right one, now." _Annoying little twerp... _"I choose the far right!" "Well then, I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Hikari gasped as Neos shone in all its glory. "I'll still destroy your Sparkman!" A cannon blast eliminated Sparkman. "I'll end my turn."

Score: Jaden-1400, Hikari-2200.

Jaden decided that if he didn't end this, this was his last turn. "I summon my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. Then I'll activate the field spell, Skyscraper 2- Hero City. This card lets me bring back an Elemental Hero that was destroyed in battle, and I'll choose Sparkman. Now, by contact fusion, I'll use Neos and Flare Scarab to summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos. I'll place two cards facedown and move to attack Cannon Soldier." "I don't believe this!" "Believe it; there won't be a next turn for you." Jaden said darkly. Alexis was in confusion. "Flare Neos gets 400 points for every spell and trap on the field, and lastly when I destroy your Cannon Soldier, Sparkman will be free to attack. More than enough to take out your monster and you." Teana was in tears and fright. "Flare Neos, attack Cannon Soldier." Hikari's last defense was obliterated. "Annihilate her and end this duel, Sparkman!" A lightning flash reduced Hikari's last points to 0.

Final: Jaden-1400, Hikari-0.

"That's impossible!" Teana cried out as she ran to a fallen Hikari. Jaden's friends were celebrating over his come from behind victory. "ENOUGH!" This startled his friends, who weren't used to him raising his voice at all. Jaden turned from the field and faced his friends with a red in his eyes. Like nothing they had ever seen. "I have no time for your childish cheering!" Jaden said with a dark tone. He began to walk away from the arena; away from his friends. "Jaden, wait up." They called out. He kept walking, until he was stopped by Alexis' arm around his. "What's wrong with you, Jaden? What's with the attitude?" Jaden smirked and shrugged off her arm. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a little eye opener during the duel. Now I'll appreciate it if you all would back the hell off… He left the group stupefied. "What do you think of that, Aster?" "I don't know, Chazz. But it's something that we should watch over…" At the lighthouse… Jaden stood alone in total darkness, then slowly closed his eyes. _With a sword, I shall seek true power, and assume my destiny... _A black aura emitted from Jaden's deck… and himself.

**Author's Notes: **Bet you didn't think that Jaden would turn, did you? And what roles do Hikari and Teana play in the story? I guess you will have to find out in later chapters.


	3. Tainted Purities

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh series.

"You're late, Pegasus." A sinister voice said, ringing throughout the corridor. "Forgive me, but aren't you the one that can see into the future, Sartorius?" Pegasus retorted. "What did you learn from your little meeting?" Sartorius asked getting up from his seat. "Myself, Camula, and Marik have been sent to Duel Academy to test the little protégées. It's rather amusing, but now I think Dartz is accelerating his plans too much." Another figure, a huge figure, approached the duo from the sidelines. He spoke with a deep voice, "Who will you be experimenting on this time, Pegasus?" Both Sartorius and Pegasus turned around to face the behemoth. "Kagemaru, I've been expecting you. How goes your end of the plan?" Sartorius said. "I believe you already know what will happen. You never answered my question, Pegasus. Who is your assignment?" Pegasus started to laugh. "Why the sudden interest, Kagemaru? Is it because you already know whom I'm facing? Or that you have embarrassment over the fact that one has already defeated you?" These remarks caused Kagemaru to become consumed with intense rage. "ENOUGH! Both of you; we don't have time for this. Pegasus, go on to the academy and destroy whatever insignificant worm you are facing. It's about time to unleash our own plan…" On another floor… "What's on your mind, Marik?" Camula asked seductively. He took a look at her and turned away. "A lot. Anyway, we know that Pegasus will be going after Miss Muto. Whom do you want to duel?" Camula paused to think for a second. "I will duel Hikari Kaiba." "Fine by me, that leaves that Jaden Yuki kid that I've been hearing about." Camula winced. "Marik, this child is not one to be trifled with nor should he be taken lightly. His powers of good will overwhelm you if you underestimate him." "Relax, I'm just gonna play around with the boy for a bit of fun." Marik started to walk down the hall. "Wait!" Camula said, stopping him in his tracks. She threw him a card, "You'll need this." He smirked and disappeared.

One week later…

Hassleberry, Syrus, and Alexis were taking a walk along the courtyard talking about Jaden's recent attitude change. "He's not himself anymore, Alexis. Something has changed who he is." Hassleberry stated. "That's not true, Syrus!" Alexis said with diminishing hope. "Maybe he's just decided to apply himself or something." Syrus stopped. "The Jaden we used to know was never the first to class, never paid attention in class, nor does he study! Face it, Alexis. Something has happened to him that we don't know about." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Stop it! You're lying! He's still the same Jaden I know and love!" Both boys started to freak out over her crying. "Alexis! I'm so sorry!" Syrus pleaded. "Yeah! We didn't mean to make you cry or anything like that. I'm sorry too!" She looked up and dried her tears immediately at the sight of an Obelisk Blue Uniform. "What's up, Sarge?" Hassleberry said nervously. He stood with a piercing red look in his eyes. "What the hell did you two do to her, Syrus?" "Uh, easy, Jay. We're your friends. You know, Syrus and Hassleberry." He kept his look locked onto Syrus and Hassleberry, then disappeared in a flash. "UH!" Both Syrus and Hassleberry coughed out as a fist connected with each their stomachs. His fists still in their stomachs, there was but four words whispered into their ears from him. "I… don't… need… friends." Jaden finished in a dark tone. Upon removing his fists, both of them fell to the ground, as they were knocked unconscious by the blows. "Jaden, what have you done?" Alexis cried out. He simply turned around. "All you've done for me is hold me back. What use are you to me anymore?" She couldn't help but look into his dark eyes and slowly be hypnotized. "This is my own personal hero's funeral. Fitting, since my deck was nothing but hero cards… Heh. Good-bye, Alexis." Jaden walked off, not before taking his old deck and throwing the cards to Alexis. The one card she caught was Winged Kuriboh… "This… this is a joke, right?" Alexis, who was losing touch with reality, said. "You're not really leaving your deck. Not Duel Academy. And… not me; are you?" Jaden stopped in his tracks. "You never had me…" He left a stunned and heart shattered Alexis.

"I know you're here, Zane." A voice called out. "Why don't you save me the trouble of finding you?" A figure in a dark outfit emerged from the shadows. "How did you find me?" Hell Zane asked. "Heh, it was easy. I just followed the trail of darkness." "Following it is a new thing for you. Your whole deck was about fighting it." Zane smirked. "Not anymore." He activated his newer, much more sleeker, jet-black duel disk. "Elemental Villain Abyssal Hell Skyman!"

(Flashback)

"Hello, Chancellor." Sheppard turned around in his chair. "Jaden, my boy! Good to see you, son. How are your classes?" Jaden smirked. "Well now they're a little interesting." "Jaden…" Sheppard said as he rose up from his chair, "I want you to know how proud I am of you. Each year, I always wondered why you never applied yourself. You're the best. Now look at you… A used-to-be slacker is now the top duelist with the highest grade point average. With an Obelisk Blue Uniform to match." At his last word, Chancellor Sheppard saw Zane in Jaden and was taken aback. Jaden stood in silence. Realizing just how much that Sheppard cared for him. "I know how to find Zane." Sheppard's eyes blared open. "What? How?" "I can follow the trail of darkness that he has left." Jaden answered in a darkening voice. "But to do that… I will need the deck you found three years ago." Sheppard became suspicious, "How do you know about that? That is something that I have made sure no one knows about." Jaden closed his eyes. "You can't hide what is rightfully mine. But anyway, I can't defeat him with my current deck. It's much too weak. I must have the power of the Elemental Villains." Sheppard was torn between choices. _I know that the Villains were powerful enough to stop Zane. Plus, the underworld deck does need to be locked away. But is it worth risking Jaden to the darkness? _"Hmm. Alright, Jaden. But please… don't fall to the darkness. I believe that you are strong enough." Sheppard fell back to his computer and typed a simple word, REDEMPTION. To Jaden's surprise, a door opened behind him; revealing a small square safe embedded into the wall. It opened, containing a small square box. _Perfect..._

(End Flashback)

"Jaden! Ow!" Syrus said, awakening to a fierce, sharp pain in his stomach. "Where am I?" "In the infirmary; where you've been for the past 2 hours, unconscious." Alexis answered. "Where's Hassleberry?" "Oh, he got up about an hour ago. He's probably at the cafeteria right now." Alexis answered laughing. Syrus laughed with her, but then stopped. "And Jaden…?" Alexis stopped also, and turned her head to the window. "He's gone, Syrus." She said, holding back her tears. A few minutes later, Syrus got up and went to the lake to think about things. He laid asleep for about five minutes until a shadow crept over him. "Huh?" He said. Syrus saw a familiar face and called out to it. "Dark Magician Girl?" "Huh? Who?" Upon closer inspection, Syrus realized that it was Teana. It freaked him out of course. "Ahh!" His panic unfortunately caused Teana to lose her balance as Syrus tried to lift up. The struggle caused them to roll down the hill and into the lake. "Help! I can't swim!" Teana said panicking. In a second, Syrus rushed to her and tried his best to help calm her down. His best, knowing that he couldn't swim extremely well either. "Teana! Teana, listen! Listen to me!" She stopped her crying in an instance. "Push the water with your legs, and help me pedal to shore." Teana did as she was told. The two made it to shore in a couple of minutes. Teana was lying on top of Syrus. Both of them were panting heavily on the shoreline. "Are you alright?" Syrus asked Teana. She stopped panting and leaned over to kiss him. "Thanks… for saving me." She said. "Uh?" was all Syrus managed to get out of his mouth. Teana smiled and ran to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. "Wow." When he got up, a card fell from his lap. "Hey, this is a Duel Monsters card. I wonder if… Huh? I think this is Teana's card!" He got up and ran hoping to catch Teana before she made to… the dorm.

"Not again…" Syrus said gloomily as he failed to beat Teana to the dorm, and wound up getting caught and tied up again. "Jaden isn't here to bail you out this time, Truesdale." An angry Mindy shouted. "Yeah, we're turning you into the Chancellor." Added Jasmine. "No! You don't understand! I came to give Teana her card back." He managed to slip the card from his pocket as proof. Jasmine picked it up and examined it. "I don't believe a fucking word he says. Let's get the Chancellor." She called out to Mindy. "What's going on?" A tiny voice sounded. The three looked up. "Nothing, Teana. We're handling it." "Obviously not, since you're being so loud." Teana walked down the grand staircase. "Hey, you're that boy." "Syrus looked up and smiled. "What are you doing with my card?" She asked. Syrus struggled to answer, but mostly to get free. "See? I told you that I was trying to return it!" He whined. "Let him go!" Teana commanded. Jasmine and Mindy did as they were told and stormed off with an attitude. "Sorry about that, are you alright?" Syrus got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. I guess we're even." "Yeah." She said blushing lightly. But of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Syrus, who blushed also. "Hello! Is anyone in there? It's lights out!" Teana and Syrus both gasped. "It's Fontaine! She sees me here and I'm done for!" Syrus loudly whispered. "You'll have to hide in my room for the night. Let's go!" The two sped down the hallway and upstairs to the single bedroom. "Whew!" They both panted, "That was too close." Syrus examined the room. It had a couple of Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, and other Spellcasters on the walls. Syrus felt a quaint feeling of home, not that he had pictures of Duel Monsters on the wall, but the homey touches that she made to the room. "It's kinda dorky, isn't it?" "No way; it's awesome!" Teana smiled as she looked out the door. "Looks like your spending the night. We'll, uhh… have to… share a bed. You… yo… you know… together." She said, failing to hide her extreme blushing. And she wasn't alone… "Are you sure? Cuz' I can totally crash on the floor if you're uncomfortable with it!" Teana lowered her head and smiled; causing her blonde hair to shake in acceptance. "It's okay, Syrus. I would want you to catch a cold on the floor, anyway."

Half an hour later…

Realizing that none of them would get much sleep, Teana and Syrus both laid in the bed facing each other and staring. Syrus decided to man up and break the awkward silence. "So… how long have you been dueling?" Teana stopped to think about his question, but never gave an answer. This left Syrus puzzled. "Syrus…" Her voice reassured him, "Yeah." "I'm going to kiss you and you can stop me if you want." She leaned in… and he only embraced her. They spent the night loving each other under the radio song…

"That tears it!" A pissed off female yelped. She gathered her things, packed up her duel disk, and set out the door. "And just where do you think you're going?" She stopped in her tracks. "Don't try to stop me, Chazz! I'm gonna find him." Chazz began to laugh, "We're not stopping you, Alexis; you're just not going alone." Hassleberry and Syrus stepped out from behind. "Don't forget us!" A twirling sound could be heard from a distance… and it was only getting closer. "Actually, no one's going anywhere… In fact, you're all coming… with us."

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for this being so late. Stupid virus… Jaden's evil, Syrus is screwing with Yugi's daughter, and a mysterious group of people is telling the gang to come with them. I wonder what happens? See ya next chapter!


	4. Alone: Just the Way I Like It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters.

The light above prevented the gang from seeing their possible kidnapper. The most vivid image was a rope ladder descending from the copter to the ground. A seemingly blonde haired figure approached them. They tried to inch back. "You are Jaden Yuki's friends, correct?" the figure questioned. Struck with fear, the gang was silent until a brave Alexis stepped up. "We are. What of it?" The mysterious figure smiled and called out to the helicopter pilot. "Will you cut out that light, Kaiba?" _Kaiba... _The pilot responded by turning off the headlight, giving the gang a chance to see their confronter. "There's no way." "I don't believe it!" "He's here. On this island; standing in front of us right now." It seemed only Chazz could keep his sanity at the time. "What could someone as famous as you want with us? Yugi Muto." Yugi smiled, but then remembered his purpose for retrieving them. "You must come with us immediately. Jaden is in trouble, and he needs our help." As soon as he finished his sentence, Alexis ran to his side. "You know where he is? Tell us now! Is he alright?" Yugi put a finger upon her nonstop mouth, "You must be Alexis." She nodded. "Three things you need to do; calm down, stop talking, and get in the helicopter." Again, Alexis nodded in agreement and defeat. Yugi sighed, "Now even greater news would be…" (Radio Static Blaring) _Bzzzt... "Yugi? Can you read me?" _He held up the radio on his collar. "Takato! I was wondering what was taking so long. Did you find them?" _"Wasn't too hard. Both of them are safe and sound. We're on our way back to the headquarters now. See ya there." _"Right. Just gotta get these kids to get in the helicopter." Yugi clicked the radio off. "We're running behind schedule, so if you'll please… We've already cleared this with the Chancellor." Alexis and the gang looked at each other and nodded in agreement. One by one, they climbed the rope ladder and ascended into the copter to meet another surprising celebrity. "Well, damn, it took you long enough!" He said to Yugi, as he entered last and closed the door behind him. "Shut it… Kaiba." "Kaiba as in 'SETO' Kaiba!" Chazz exclaimed. While flying the helicopter, Kaiba turned around to show his face. "I don't have time for any of your fanatic acts. Be grateful that we even need you at all." Yugi sighed again, "Don't mind him. He's never been a friendly person since I met him." This perked the gang's hearts up. "If you don't mind me asking," Syrus began, "what's wrong with Jaden, and why do you need us?" "I'll explain after we land."

Meanwhile, on a distant speedboat…

"How are you two holding up back there?" Takato asked Hikari and Teana. Being her calm and serious self, Hikari replied, "I'm fine." While Teana was having a little trouble, "I think I'm gonna be sick." Takato started to laugh. The sky started to darken, "Looks like we're headed for a storm." Hikari said unimpressed. "Relax, this boat can take it. We'll run right through it." Takato replied. He looked over the horizon and noticed that only a small portion of the sky had darkened compared to a regular storm. _How weird... A storm has much more sky mass than this. _Right then, the boat shut off in the middle of the ocean. "What! Son of a bitch! I put gas in here before I came to get you two." Takato reached for the collar radio, "Yugi, come in. Can you read me?" No answer… "Yugi! Kaiba! Is anyone there?" Not even static would sound itself. The wind started to howl in tormenting agony. What Takato feared had in fact found them. He jumped onto the front of the boat and activated his duel disk. "Both of you get down, now!" They did as they were told. Takato became very serious and focused, "No use in hiding. I know you're both there so just come out and spare me the anticipation!" At his command, two cloaked figures emerged from an ascending fog. "Well, I didn't expect you to be here, Takato." A female spoke. "Are you going to make things difficult or will you step aside?" A deep gruff voice asked. Takato thinned his eyes, "I think you know the answer to that Marik. And who are you trying to fool with that blonde disguise, Camula? Blonde doesn't work on you. You're sexier with your normal hair…" She winced. "Shall we begin? Against the two of us, you don't stand a chance." Marik taunted as he and Camula both activated their duel disks. "Duel!" All three shouted.

Score: Takato-4000, Camula/Marik-8000.

"Seems only fair that I start." Takato said. "I'll place one monster facedown and three cards facedown. That'll do it for me."

Score: Takato-4000, C/M-8000.

"Whatever." It was Camula's move. "First, I'll play Call of the Mummy. And since I don't have any monsters on my side of the field, I can summon one Zombie monster from my hand." Takato gasped. "I summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500)! My next move will be to play my Pyramid Turtle (1200/1400). With a facedown, I'll end my turn."

"That's when I take over!" Marik called out. "I'll activate the field spell, Molten Destruction! This gives all Fire attribute monsters 500 attack points more. Then I'll play my UFO Turtle (1400/1200) and place one card facedown. You can take your move."

Score: Takato-4000, C/M-8000.

"Right." Takato drew his card and examined it closely. Teana and Hikari had peered above for a peek at the duel. "Let's get things started. I flip Maharaghi (1200/1700) into attack mode, and activate Torrential Tribute, which destroys all monsters on both sides of the field!" A huge typhoon blew away all the monsters, leaving Camula and Marik in shock. "What? Why would you destroy your own monster? It's not like you to be so… heartless, Takato." Takato snarled and began to continue his move. "Next I'll play my Golem Sentry (800/1800), and I'll use it to attack you directly." The small stone warrior punched Marik and Camula down to the ground. "I use my Sentry's special ability and flip it facedown in defense mode and I'll finish up with Pot of Greed."

Score: Takato-4000, C/M-7200.

"Lucky brat!" Camula exclaimed. "More than luck… because my Maharaghi was a Spirit monster. That means it comes back to my hand at the end of my turn when it's been summoned." The card floated from the graveyard back to Takato's hand. "My Vampire Lord returns to the field because it was destroyed by my opponent's card effect. But then I'll play my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower (400/1500)." The creepiness of the tower sent chills up Teana and Hikari's spines. "You like? Then you'll love this; I remove my Vampire Lord to summon Vampire Genesis (3000/2100)!" Her Vampire became a supped-up warrior. "Thanks to my Bone Tower, two cards are sent to the graveyard because a Zombie was special summoned. Now, Vampire Genesis, attack and destroy his facedown monster!" It reached up for a strike… "Camula, wait!" Marik exclaimed. "Hope your luck's good, because I activate Ordeal of a Traveler!" Camula gasped. "This card forces you to pick a card from my hand and guess what kind of card it is. If you guess wrong, your attack is cancelled and your monster returns to your hand." "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I'll save her the trouble with my Seven Tools of the Bandit. This card stops and destroys your little trap." Marik sneered. "Ya know, I thought you'd pull something like that." Takato calmly said. "What?" Marik yelped. "That's why I laid down two of them, so Camula still has to pick a card." Camula winced at Takato's strategy. "Let's not forget, that trap cost you some life points. So go ahead and test your luck." Takato's calmness made Camula turn angry and change into her vampire form. Her teeth sharpened and her mouth stretched outward, allowing her serpent tongue to slither out. "Haaa… the one on the far left; it is a spell." She hissed. Takato smirked, "Not quite." Marik gasped as Takato revealed it to be his Guardian Statue. Vampire Genesis was returned to her hand. "No matter… I end my turn."

"Seems like my turn would never come." Marik said. "I play my Raging Flame Sprite (100/200), and don't forget that my Molten Destruction adds 500 attack points to my Fire attribute monsters." Takato remained unimpressed, "Oh, and did I mention it can attack you directly." Takato gasped. "Go, my Sprite. Attack him with flare strike!" It let out a small firestorm that singed Takato. "And I'll place one more card facedown. Your move, Takato."

Score: Takato-3400, C/M-6200.

"Thanks to my Maharaghi's special, I can pluck the top card of my deck before I draw and place it on the top or bottom of my deck. And I choose the bottom. Now I draw." Takato drew his card. "First I'll flip my Golem Sentry and use its special to return your Sprite to your hand." "But why not destroy it?" Marik asked. Takato's eyes thinned, "I know all about its point boost, Marik. Your Sprite gains 1000 attack points when it successfully attacks me directly." Both him and Camula gasped. "Anyway, where was I? I then activate my facedown trap, Ultimate Offering. With it, I can normal summon another monster at the cost of 500 life points. I summon two, Guardian Statue and Maharaghi. I'll attack Camula's Tower with Maharaghi! Then I'll attack you directly with my other monsters." A huge explosion was created by the attacks. "How are we letting that brat get the best of us, Marik?" Camula said angrily. "It's time we took things up a notch." He grinned, "Are you done?" "Not yet, I'll use my trap once more and sacrifice Maharaghi to summon Criosphinx in defense mode. Finally, I'll use both my Guardian's and my Sentry's abilities and flip them facedown. Now you can go."

Score: Takato-1900, C/M-3200.

"You're dead!" Camula howled as she drew her card. "Let's not forget that my Maharaghi returns to my hand." Takato smartly said. "Camula!" Marik called out, "You won't make good moves in anger." She nodded in agreement and calmed down, reverting back to her normal form. "With my Call of the Mummy, I summon Despair from the Dark (2800/3000). Then I'll play my Pot of Greed, and activate my facedown card, Book of Life! This card resurrects a Zombie from my graveyard and removes one of your monsters in the graveyard from play. But you don't have any monsters in the graveyard… yet. I'll bring back my Vampire Lord. Then I'll remove it from play and summon Vampire Genesis! My final card will be to play my Vampire Lady (1550/1500) in attack mode. Now attack, my Despair, with shadow claw!" She shouted. "Did you forget my trap?" Takato interrupted, "Now you have to choose a card from my hand, again." "Camula, what are you doing? That card cost us much last time around." Marik scolded. "Relax, it's fine. I guess that the only card in your hand is a spell…" Takato was surprised, "You guessed wrong, it was my Maharaghi monster card. That means your monster goes back to your hand, and not only that; but thanks to Criosphinx effect, you lose a card from your hand. Because a monster was returned to your hand." While Marik was filled with rage, Camula remained calm and collected as her card slipped to the graveyard. But in a flash of darkness, her Despair from the Dark returned to the field. "What?" Marik and Takato both yelled in surprise. "Heh, ha, ha, whenever Despair from the Dark is sent to the graveyard from my hand or deck, I can special summon it directly to the field. And now that we know the card in your hand, your trap is of no use. Destroy all of his monsters, my creatures!" Camula hissed. Takato's field had been emptied, and both Teana and Hikari were left in shock. "I'll leave things up to you, Marik."

"Let's keep the torment going!" Marik replied as he drew his card. "I'll bring back your old friend, Raging Flame Sprite! Then I'll add to the field, Little Chimera (600/500) in defense mode. And not only does it get a power boost from my field spell, but it also adds 500 attack points to all Fire attribute monster on the field. In other words…" "All his Fire creatures get a 1000 point boost." Camula hissed. Marik sinisterly smirked, "Attack my Sprite with flare strike!" The Sprite singed Takato yet again. "Don't forget that my Sprite gains 1000 points each time it attacks you directly. I think I'll leave it at that."

Score: Takato-800, C/M-3200.

"I'm far from finished." Takato cried out as he drew his card. _Uhh... just two cards... _"I summon Maharaghi in attack mode and the last card in my hand facedown on the field." Takato was out of cards.

Score: Takato-800, C/M-3200.

"IT'S OVER!" Camula hissed violently, returning to her vampire form. "Let's remember that your Maharaghi returns to your hand." "Allow me to finish him off, Camula!" Marik yelled. "Fine…" she hissed, "I'll summon my Regenerating Mummy (1800/1500) in attack mode. Then I'll pass and leave it to you to destroy him!"

"Guess you want to go down fighting!" Marik said anticipating the oncoming onslaught. "I play Monster Reborn to summon back my UFO Turtle. Then I sacrifice it and Raging Flame Sprite to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600)! I'll play my last card, Axe of Despair. Then I reveal my facedown, Cemetery Bomb. You take 100 points of damage for every card in your grave. And with my Molten Destruction combined with my Chimera's ability, my Emperor's attack points become 4700!" Takato stared into the Infernal Emperor's eyes and didn't back down. "Mr. Yuki, don't do it. Just surrender!" Hikari cried out. "You should heed to her words of wisdom." Marik taunted. Takato did nothing flip up his middle finger at Marik, "Fuck you." "How foolish; to die as a weak hero. He wouldn't want it any other way." Camula hissed. "I will grant his heart's desire." Marik said, "Attack him, Infernal Flame Emperor, with infernal claw!" The beast reached up to deliver a final strike… "I reveal my facedown, Mirror Force!" Camula, Marik, Teana, and Hikari were all taken by surprise. "Impossible!" Camula and Marik exclaimed. Takato smirked, "Now all of your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!" "How could this have happened?" Marik shouted. "It's not possible!" Camula exclaimed. "But it is, and since none of you have anymore cards to play, I guess I'll take my turn."

Score: Takato-300, C/M-3200.

"Thanks to my Maharaghi, I can look at the top card of my deck and place it on the bottom or top before I draw." Takato kept it on top and drew the card. "Its my own Monster Reborn. And I summon back Despair from the Dark!" The Zombie shadow appeared on Takato's side. "Now I summon Maharaghi to the field." Hikari became speechless, while Teana began to ramble. "He came back from a corner with just one card… and now he's about to win." Takato thinned his eyes, "Game over. Maharaghi, Despair from the Dark, attack them and end this duel!" The blast zapped what was left of their life points.

Score: Takato-300, C/M-0.

Takato stood on the front of the boat wiped out and exhausted. He had won, but the shadow duel had eradicated his energy. "Heh. Camula…" Marik called out. She looked up, "We are retreating." Camula nodded, and the both of them disappeared in a shadow. The dark fog had lifted. Takato stood there, panting. "Damn it." He slipped into unconsciousness and fell backwards into the boat, which Hikari restarted. "Come on, we have to get to my father's corporation…" They sped off in the speedboat. Never looking back. Not noticing the darkness behind them…

**Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. A lot more mysteries are coming up. So prepare yourselves!


	5. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, any of the Kingdom Hearts spells, or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters.

At the Kaiba Corporation…

"Where is Takato? He should have been here by now." An angry Kaiba stated. "I'm getting worried, Kaiba. You don't suppose something happened to them, do you?" Yugi questioned. Kaiba shook his head. "No. Even if it did, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. They are fine." An eerie silence plagued the room. "We have no choice but to wait for their arrival…" Something at the door attracted Kaiba's attention; he casually walked over to it and kicked it down. "Looks like we have some eavesdroppers, Yugi!" he shouted. Yugi looked over at the open entrance with his amethyst eyes and took on a serious expression. Meanwhile, Alexis and the others adapted a look of fear in front of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. "What do you think you're doing?" Yugi asked the kids. "Uhh…" they all said, "I fell and the others were right behind me, so they went down with me." Syrus quickly offered, "I've always been very clumsy." He laughed. Yugi looked at Kaiba with a vacant stare and Kaiba looked back, and then smirked. "You gotta give him credit for coming up with something like that on the spot." Yugi commented. "Whatever…" Kaiba retorted, "What do you adolescents want?" An alarming silence filled the room. "Where's… Jaden?" Alexis asked solemnly. "Huh?" Kaiba said. "Where…" Alexis said almost crying, but she was stronger than that, "is he? If you know where he is, tell me. I'll bring him back myself." She kept her head down; knowing that eye contact would mean her feelings would pour out. Yugi, unexpectedly, started to smile. "And I suppose this is your little rescue party, Miss Rhodes?" She… they, all nodded. "How do you know my name?" Kaiba walked to a far corner and pressed his hand against the wall. A hand-sized square lit up and revealed a switch. "Let's get started…"

The sound of a speedboat…

"Do you know the way to your father's corporation, Hikari?" Teana asked. "Yeah, it's just up ahead." She replied, "But we've got bigger problems!" Hikari pointed behind them at the leviathan charging for them. Baring its sharp fangs, the dark leviathan surged through the sky aiming to crush the boat. _We need a miracle... _A bell toll sounded… Teana's pocket began to shine a white glow. "What's happening?" She shouted. The leviathan stopped in its tracks and roared in pain. Teana managed to keep one eye opened as the light began to take shape. _What the hell? _A human silhouette took its place. As skeptical as she was, she only hesitated once. The light disappeared and standing in front of Teana was Magician's Valkyrie. "But you are…" She shattered into particles and shot into Teana. Her entire outfit transformed into Magician's Valkyrie, and she held the scepter in her hand. "Whatthehellisthat?" Hikari quickly asked. "How the fuck am I supposed to know!?" Teana retorted. "Ya know…" a voice said, sounding very groggy, "in the time it's taking for you to argue, you could use your transformation to get rid of what's CHASING US!" Both girls looked back behind them. "Takato!" they yelled in complete relief. He was clenching his head in pain, while cursing under his breath; not realizing the girls were in hearing distance. He looked up, "Huh? Oh, crap." It seemed the leviathan's pain had alleviated, because it darted for the boat. "Ahh!" Teana and Hikari screamed while holding each other tightly. "We're gonna fucking DIE!" (Two light slaps) "Stop cussing." Takato said to the girls, who were clutching their cheeks. "Teana, stand up." He ordered. She stood with her scepter in her hand. "Point the end at the enormous cloud of darkness surging towards us that will most likely kill us upon contact. Wait, that came out wrong." Teana and Hikari looked at each other, "We're gonna die! AHH!" Takato seemed very uncaring of the danger; guess hanging with Yugi and Kaiba will do that to you. "Teana, stand and point the damn scepter!" She stood, again, and pointed at the leviathan; though she was frightened enough to almost wet herself. "Now repeat after me…" Takato said, holding her very shaky arms, "**Fire…**"

"This staircase seems to go on forever; where exactly are we going, Mr. Muto?" Syrus asked. He put a hand on Syrus' shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll see when we get there. It's not like we're kidnapping you." He said with a smile. Syrus blushed; thinking of what Yugi might do if he found out about him and Teana. The first thing he thought was a trip to the shadow realm. Shivers went through his whole body. "Syrus?" "Ahh! Don't send me to the shadow realm!" he yelled. The group stared at Syrus with… awkward faces, but continued down the long staircase. After about 15 minutes, they reached the bottom of what seemed to be a small laboratory, with one large computer. "What is this?" Chazz questioned. "Can any of you just shut up for half an hour? The whole time it's been "What's this?" or "Where does this lead?" We're about to explain everything in a second!" Kaiba roared. "Ahh. That violent temper takes me back." Yugi commented, "You should try some anger management classes, Kaiba." Kaiba started swearing under his breath. He walked over to one of what seemed like a control booth, and Yugi walked over to another one. There were three in all. "Ready?" Kaiba shook his head in agreement. Both pulled out a card and placed them on a small square pad that was in front of them facedown. A voice took the kids by surprise, **"State your name and power…" **The gang was in awe at the futuristic technology at work. "Yugi Muto, of the Spellcasters." "Seto Kaiba, of the Dragons." The booths then proceeded to an eye scan, along with fingerprint analysis. A loud shutter filled the room as a hidden door opened. **"Welcome, Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba…" **They took their cards back and started into the room. "Well, are you just gonna stand there?" Kaiba said harshly at the kids. They followed in total silence for fear of getting on Kaiba's nerves. Yugi attempted to break the awkwardness, "This is our headquarters. It is here that we fight our enemy." This perked their interest. "What enemy?" Hassleberry asked. "Darkness…" A voice said panting heavily. Everyone looked behind them; Takato and the girls had finally made it to the place. They were all exhausted. Teana and Hikari ran to their dads, while Takato almost collapsed on the floor. "Teana!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards her. He hugged her so tight, that it made it hard to breathe, but she didn't care. "What happened?" Kaiba asked, hugging Hikari in relief. "Relax, Yugi, damn. It was just a two-on-one shadow duel. By the way, Teana's a natural." Takato then passed out. "We've got to get him to the restoration chamber." Yugi said. "Actually, Yugi." Kaiba started, "Let's let Teana heal him…" Yugi looked into Kaiba eyes with uncertainty, but yielded. "Teana." Yugi called. She came to her father's side. "Can you recall what happened out there?" He kindly asked. Teana shook her head in nervousness.

(Flashback)

"Point the scepter!" Teana did as she was told, and shakily pointed it at the leviathan. "Now repeat after me... **Fira!**" She took a deep breath, and... "**Fira!**" A powerful flame erupted from the tip and headed straight for the creature. It exploded into a forest fire upon contact. The leviathan roared in agony, then dived for the water. With a loud splash, it was submerged. But the fire wouldn't extinguish itself. Slowly, the creature burned into nothing... Teana stood in awe at what she just did; Hikari along with her. But in their silence, a bright light shone from the scepter. When it dispersed, Teana's card, Magician's Valkyrie, levitated in front of her. It slipped itself into Teana's deck…

(End Flashback)

"So you were already able to use the Fire spell?" Yugi asked. Teana nodded in agreement, not knowing what he meant. _To be able to use a spell to such a degree when she just got the scepter. She is truly amazing... _"How do you know so much about the spell?" She asked him. Hikari jerked away from her dad, "And what's going on? What was that thing that attacked us? And what do you mean by, 'let Teana heal him'?" Yugi smirked and stood up. We'll explain everything right now, and the whereabouts of Jaden, Miss Rhodes." Yugi said slyly. "But first…" Yugi said, turning to Teana, "I need you to call out to her again." She was taken aback, "How and what is it? And why does it look like the scepter of Magician's Valkyrie?" "Because it is Magician's Valkyrie's scepter…" Kaiba answered, "Call it from your heart." Teana did as she was told. About a minute passed, when a bright light shone once again from her deck. She transformed yet again into the Magician's Valkyrie. "Ahh! She made clothes appear out of air!" Syrus and the others called out. "Now say this…" Yugi spoke, "**Cure.**" She nodded and pointed the tip at Takato. "**Cure.**" A green aura surrounded Takato as the energy poured into him. He woke up with arms outstretched and a yawn. "That was a nice sleep." Alexis and the others, along with Teana and Hikari, were in shock. "Have you already started, Kaiba?" Takato asked. "We will now…" He motioned for the group to enter the next room. "What are you doing starting without us, Rich boy?" Yugi stood in awe and excitement. _That voice... _He looked at the staircase and grew a big smile, "Joey! Mai! What are you doing here?" Joey started to grin, "We figured that we would pick a few up and then stop by." Mai said. Just then three shadows jumped out from behind her. "HI, TEANA! HI, HIKARI!" they all yelled. "Veronica, Jamie, Samantha! You're here too?" Hikari said. _Veronica, Jamie, and Samantha are the three proud children of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. To start, Veronica is the most sensible one meaning that if she doesn't think something is logical, she won't do it. But that has made her a brilliant strategist. She is also one that loves to party. Jamie could almost be Joey's reincarnation. He is exactly like him in his attitude, his spirit, and his heart. He's very brave and is always there for friends and family. Samantha, on the other hand, is Mai's reincarnation. Beauty backed by intelligence could be used to describe her. Sam is harsh, but has good intentions behind her actions. _The Wheeler family made their way down the stairs and up to the group. "I also brought something…" Joey said solemnly. He pulled out two white envelopes and handed one to Yugi and one to Kaiba. Their faces showed extreme depression. "That's right, it makes two years today." It seemed everyone but Alexis and the others knew what was going on. "What's with the sadness?" Chazz openly asked. Yugi took a big and started the explanation, "Exactly two years ago, we waged a battle against the darkness. We were hoping to end it once and for all. The battle was going in our favor, until an accident." "An accident?" Hassleberry said. Yugi started to tear up. "It's ok, Yugi. I'll take over… The accident was unexpected to both sides. But it helped out the dark side. Unknown to any of us, the moon had become crescent. This particular moon phase gives darkness an enormous power boost. Two of our own were wiped out…" Each of the kids gasped one at a time. "The two who were taken out, were Tristan Taylor and Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba…"

"But enough of that… we have some explainin' and trainin' ta do." Joey interrupted. "You're right, Joey." Yugi said, wiping his eyes. "Kaiba, are you ok?" "Yeah. Let's go." The kids wouldn't move from their spots. "So let me get this straight," Chazz started, "you've recruited us to fight this darkness. And we're gonna fight by your side? Are you crazy? We don't know anything about it or what to do. Much less how to fight it!" An eerie silence… "Which is why we are going to train you." Takato said as he advanced to the next room. "You want to find Jaden, don't you?"

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that this took awhile. I decided to take my time and plan this out. I hope you like it and if it's not too much trouble… PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Duel of What's to Come

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, any of the Kingdom Hearts spells, or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters.

Lights flashed on across the entire room. "It's been a while since me and youse have touched our decks, huh?" A voice echoed out, followed by a soft chuckle. "I think this moment makes up first the loss of time, Joey." Yugi said. They looked at each other with a deep excitement, as if fulfilling a long life desire. "I've really been looking forward to this, Joey, don't you dare hold back!" Yugi yelled. "I gotta worry 'bout you, Yuge." Joey said. Their duel disks both activated on the spot, "Let's duel!"

Score: Yugi-4000, Joey-4000.

"I'll start!" Yugi said as he drew his card. "I'll summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode. Then I'll activate my Spell Absorption card. This card allows me to gain 500 life points for every spell card played, and I have two. So I'll play my second one and gain 500 life points for the spell card, and now I get 1000 life points for every spell played. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Yugi spoke. "Now give me all you got, Joey!"

Score: Yugi-4500, Joey-4000.

"Well, you didn't make it easy fa' me, Yuge." Joey said as he drew his card. "Oh, boy, now you'll get it. I play my Mystical Space Typhoon card to destroy one of ya Spell Absorptions!" A violent whirlwind began to descend. "But don't forget, I'll still get 1000 points extra!" Yugi called out. "Doesn't matter, ya cards are still gone." "Not quite." Yugi interrupted, "I discard a card from my hand to play my Magic Jammer, which negates the effect of a spell card." The wind from Mystical Space Typhoon suddenly lifted. "Damn, Yugi, you're really not pullin' yer punches." Yugi smiled at his best friend's remark. "I guess I REALLY can't hold mine. I'll place one monster and one card facedown, and I'll end my turn."

Score: Yugi-5500, Joey-4000.

"My move! I hope this isn't all you've got Joey." Yugi said, trying to provoke Joey. He looked at his card closely and smiled. "Skilled Dark Magician now has three spell counters on it." "What?" Joey asked in confusion. "You see, anytime a spell is activated, my Skilled Dark Magician gains one spell counter… and when there are three counters on him, his special ability kicks in." Yugi's magician began to shine a bright light. "I can sacrifice him to summon the Dark Magician from my graveyard!" The legendary magician appeared in a flash on Yugi's field. "But how'd he get in the graveyard?" Joey asked.

(Flashback)

"_I discard a card from my hand to play my Magic Jammer!"_

(End Flashback)

Joey scowled at his thoughts while Yugi smirked. "Looks like you got it. Dark Magician was the card I discarded earlier. But your troubles don't end here!" Yugi's millennium puzzle began to shine bright. "I play my Thousand Knives spell. Which means I get another 1000 life points." A deeper voice spoke, "This card only works when I have the Dark Magician on my side of the field, and it lets me destroy one monster on the field. And I'm gonna use it on your facedown monster!" The card shattered. "Now I'm free to attack you directly with my Dark Magician!" The magician rose up with its staff ready to fire. "Not b'fore I activate a trap! Waboku!" A shield formed around Joey, which reflected Dark Magician's attack. "Waboku takes all da' battle damage an' turns it ta' 0." Joey shouted. "You got saved this time, but not next turn!" Yugi called out.

Score: Yugi-6500, Joey-4000.

"My move!" Joey yelled. He examined his card thoroughly and smiled. Yugi gasped. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" The Iron Knight appeared at command. "Then I play Heavy Storm ta' destroy your spell and traps." The hurricane took out Yugi's cards. "Arrgh! I still get the life point boost." Yugi called out. "But now, you don't get any more points from spells. So, now I can play this… my Restraint Release! I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Joey's Knight exploded in a powerful light and was replaced by a huge sword wielder. "Now I play an equip spell called Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou. This card adds 500 attack points to my Swordmaster, but that's not all. When an equip spell is added to my Swordmaster, one monster can be destroyed on the field." Yugi clenched his teeth. "You of all people should remember dis' ability… Gearfried, use your sword strike!" Dark Magician shattered in front of Yugi. "Now Gearfried, attack Yugi directly with master slice attack!" Yugi grunted from the attack. "I'll end my turn here."

Score: Yugi-4400, Joey-4000.

"My draw!" Yugi bellowed. "I play my Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Yugi looked at his cards, "It's time for your Swordmaster to meet his end." Joey looked in confusion. "I activate my Tribute to the Doomed spell card… and you should know this card, Joey. By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field." Joey's Swordmaster was instantly destroyed. "And now I remove my Skilled Dark Magician and White Magician Pikeru from play to summon… Chaos Sorcerer." Yugi said with a serious expression. The malevolent sorceror appeared with a dark smirk on his face. Joey looked upon it with a sadness, "It's da' card that Tristan got for yer birthday." "Yes…" Yugi answered him, "Be proud that you will be handed a defeat by it." Joey put on his trademark look, "Don't count me outta da' duel yet!" Yugi looked up and smiled. "Very well… Chaos Sorcerer, attack Joey with chaotic orb!" Joey fell back at the attack, but got up quick. "I'll end my turn right here"

Score: Yugi-4400, Joey-1700.

"I'm… not finished yet!" Joey yelled. "My move! I play my Pot of Greed spell." Joey looked at his deck with confidence and drew two cards… "I place one card facedown and summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Gaia rose up in all its full glory. "But how?" Yugi questioned. "If Gaia is da' last card in my hand, then I can summon it wit'out any sacrifices." "But our monsters have the same attack, they'll just destroy each other!" Yugi shouted. "Dat's why I got dis' in store for ya… my Lightning Blade! Dis' card adds 800 attack points to my Knight. Now attack, Gaia, with swift lance!" The Chaos Sorceror vanished from the assault. "And dat' will end my turn…"

Score: Yugi-3600, Joey-1700.

"I'm… impressed, Joey. You've come a long way since a high school bully." Joey started to laugh as he reminisced upon the old days. "Yeah, I remember how I used to kick your ass." Yugi shut his eyes and smiled. "But now, I have to put you down. My move!" Yugi drew his card and took relief in his deck. "I play Swords of Revealing Light, which means that you can't attack for three turns. I'll end my turn here."

Score: Yugi-3600, Joey-1700.

"Dis' is your trademark "come-from-behind" stall, huh, Yuge?" Joey remarked as he drew his card. "I betta' do somethin' b'fore you give me an ass-whuppin'!" Yugi braced himself for Joey's move. "I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Score: Yugi-3600, Joey-1700.

"My move!" Yugi said. "I play my Premature Burial. This lets me raise my Dark Magician from the grave at the cost of 800 life points. Your move, Joey."

Score: Yugi-2800, Joey-1700.

He drew his card, "I place a monster facedown. Dat'll do fa' now."

Score: Yugi-2800, Joey-1700.

"My draw!" Yugi drew his card. "Now things get harsher… I sacrifice my Dark Magician in order to summon my Dark Eradicator Warlock!" The majestic spell caster blazed upon the field at Yugi's side. "Now attack his facedown monster with Magic Eraser!" The card vanished from sight. "Not my Panther Warrior!" Joey called out. "Your move, Joey." Yugi retaliated.

Score: Yugi-2800, Joey-1700.

Joey drew his card. "I play da' spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which lets me add my Gearfried the Swordmaster back ta' my hand. And now wit' my turn's end, your Swords of Revealing Light are gone!" Yugi smirked. "What's so funny?" Joey asked. "By playing a spell card, you've activated my Warlock's special ability… you lose 1000 life points whenever a normal spell card is played!" Dark Eradicator jumped up and blasted a ball of light at Joey. He yelled in pain. "But on my next turn, your Dark Warlock is history!"

Score: Yugi-2800, Joey-700.

"There won't be a next turn." Yugi spoke solemnly. "I'll finish you… RIGHT HERE!" Yugi drew his card with the utmost confidence, and then looked at Joey. "This is it, Joey!" Yugi shouted. Joey braced himself for Yugi's move. "I play my Monster Reincarnation to return my faithful Dark Magician to my hand. And you know what that means…" Joey smiled, "You played a normal spell, so I lose a 1000 life points." Joey's life points shot down to 0.

Score: Yugi-2800, Joey-0.

Yugi reverted back to his softer self. "You did very well, Joey!" he said excitedly. "Yeah, but I still gotta work my way up ta' da' top. Nice duel, Yuge." And they shook hands as best friends. "Alright, but now we have a new task. We have to make sure that these kids are ready to fight." Yugi spoke. Joey nodded in agreement and looked over at the sidelines. "I think they enjoyed our little duel." Alexis and the others were seated at the sides in awe. "So… the duels are gonna be this tough?" Chazz finally spoke. They all looked at each other and nodded. "Well, I'm ready to fight!" Syrus said, standing up. "Me too!" Alexis said, joining him. The rest of them stood up in agreement. "And you can count us in too." Hikari said. Yugi nodded back, "Then let's go…" The group walked to the open door at the end of the hall. In front of them lay nine brand-new duel disks, much smaller and stylish. "Whoa… are these ours?" Jamie asked. "In your dreams." A volatile voice sounded. "Kaiba, you really must work on your social skills." Takato said, trailing behind him. "They aren't yours yet. You've gotta work for them." He said slyly. "Work for them?" Teana asked softly. "You didn't think we'd just send you onto the battlefield without the proper training, did you?" A sharp voice remarked. She walked onto the stage and over to Joey. "Mai, be nice…" "Shut up, you're the one who lost." She retorted. "I WAS PLAYIN' DA' KING OF GAMES!" He shouted. "Whatever…" she yawned. "It's already late. Let's pick this up tomorrow." Takato, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey were all in agreement. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. "Still up, Takato?" Joey asked. "Yeah… I'm trying to get a signal from Serenity's bracelet. It's not picking up…" Takato said solemnly. "Hey… don't be so down. We'll find Téa, Ishizu, and Serenity. I promise…"

**Author's Notes: **I'm very sorry that I've been gone for so long. I hope you like this chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Abduction: Revival of the Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, any of the Kingdom Hearts spells, or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, any of the Kingdom Hearts spells, or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters.

6 months ago…

"Serenity! Hurry up, we're about leave!" Téa called out to her. "I'll go see if she's up." Takato said. "Wasn't Mai supposed to join you?" Ishizu shook her head as she read her book on Egyptian superstitions. "She had to work, so she won't be able to make it." Takato then walked upstairs to their room. Serenity woke up slowly to the call and looked at the alarm clock. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she got in the shower. She turned on the hot water and tried her best to hurry. Takato walked in the room and wondered where Serenity was. "Serenity?" Takato shouted calmly. "Where is that girl?" Takato heard water running from the bathroom and wondered why it was on. He walked in the bathroom right as Serenity came out of the shower. Takato looked at her in a daze… (Whack!) "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Those were the sounds echoing all the way downstairs. "I SWEAR, EVEN IF YOU'RE MY HUSBAND, I'LL KILL YOU!" Takato laid on the floor unconscious from all the hits. Meanwhile, an impatient Téa waited downstairs with a calm Ishizu. "You should really work on your anger, Miss Muto. Young women shouldn't be too impatient." Ishizu said. "I can't help it. It's always like this with her! She's so lazy." Ishizu smiled, "Téa… what's the real reason for your stress?" Téa paused for a minute. "What are you talking about Ishizu? I'm mad because Serenity is always late." Ishizu nodded and put her book down. "So you're not having sex, huh?" Ishizu said bluntly. Téa blushed at the remark, "Well that is just—I don't believe—What makes you…" Téa dropped her head in shame. "Is it that obvious?" Ishizu sat down beside her and patted her back. "It's ok, Téa. You just need to create more moments for him, if he's not gonna be the one to act." Téa looked up at Ishizu, "So you have it often?" Ishizu blushed. "Hey, girls, sorry I'm late. I overslept!" The girls grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

A couple of shopping malls later…

The girls were laughing as they headed back home. "Are you girls sure this top is ok? I don't wanna seem impulsive for Yugi…" "Relax, Téa, he'll love it." Serenity said while laughing. The sky suddenly blackened. "Oh no, it's a storm! And we're without umbrellas." They tried to run home when they were stopped by a voice. "Oh… this isn't a storm." A sinister voice echoed. "Huh? Who's there?" Téa asked. The figure revealed himself from the shadows with a smile on his face. "How are you girls?" "Bakura!" They all said. The three girls ran up to him. "We haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" He just kept smiling, and grabbed Serenity's wrist softly. "I'm here to kidnap you." The girls grew solemn looks on their faces, and then broke out in laughter. Bakura was left confused at their laughter. "That was a good one, Bakura." Serenity said as she wriggled away from his light grip. They began to walk past Bakura and wave good-bye to him. He turned around with an upset look on his face. "I don't think you girls truly understand. I'm not joking. I've really come to capture you." The girls just kept walking past him in laughter. "Bye, Bakura, come visit us at the houses. It's gonna rain soon." Bakura was left with a dumbfounded look on his face. He sighed, "So be it." He snapped his fingers. Three more shadows appeared to surround the girls. "What's going on?" Téa yelled out. "Ha ha ha… I already told you, foolish girl." Said a menacing voice. "I've come to capture you!" The girls looked upon their friend once more. "Yami Bakura!" They all yelled out. He sinisterly smiled at them. "Do it now!" he ordered. The other shadows took out a card, and began to chant a spell. Bakura slammed his hand upon the ground. "Graviga!" The girls were instantly flattened to the pavement. They were screaming in agony. Bakura took joy in their screams as they began to lose consciousness. Bakura stopped the spell. "Now we entice our new enemy." one of the shadows spoke. Bakura nodded, "You may reveal yourselves to me."

At his command, the cloaked ones removed their hoods. "Arkana, Amnael, and Valon… how nice to see you." Bakura solemnly spoke. "My king, we live to serve you. He who has the darkest soul in him…" Bakura started to laugh menacingly. "We have work to do… come with me." Bakura left with Téa and the others; he laughed sinisterly as he made his way back to his hideout.

Darkness begins to swirl around the Kaiba Corporation…

"Huh?" Kaiba muttered as a chill went down his spine. He got up from his desk and walked to the elevator. _Hello Mr. Kaiba. What floor would you like? _The elevator spoke. "To the lobby, and make it fast." _Yes sir, please wait one minute. _The elevator shot down the building. _Have a nice day Mr. Kaiba. _Kaiba walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. "Show yourself… Bakura." Kaiba shouted. A deep laughter echoed in the lobby. "Nothing gets past your intuition." He walked out of the shadows and into Kaiba's sight. "It's easy to smell the darkness on you." Kaiba retorted. Bakura smiled, "It wasn't long ago that you desired my power; you and your little ancestor." Kaiba scowled. "What my ancestor did has nothing to do with me!" he yelled. Bakura smiled as he hit Kaiba's nerve. "My offer still stands… Join me, Kaiba, and take your rightful place by my side. It's literally in your blood." Bakura taunted. Kaiba winced and bravely shouted, "No! My ancestor's past doesn't control my future. Bakura… we're not really friends, but I know you're Yugi's friend. So I'm only gonna say this once. Come back to our side. You don't have to do this." Bakura stood in silence for a moment. "Kaiba…" he spoke, "You fool!" Bakura then snapped his fingers. Arkana, Amnael, and Valon appeared in black cloaks to surround Kaiba. Each of them held a weapon. "I still don't know how you managed to recreate our enemies of the past, but I have no sympathy for something that was made." Kaiba spoke.

"Soul-Eater… come to me."

A sword appeared in Kaiba's hand. He then held out his hand, "Dark Firaga!" A ball of hellfire spouted from his hand, and threw back the trio that surrounded him. "Oh, someone hasn't lost a step in his abilities. The sword of your ancestor… Riku. It looks as marvelous as it did the last time I saw it." Bakura laughed. "Tell me Bakura…" Kaiba said as he pointed his sword at Bakura, "How did you turn our friends against us, and how did you bring back our former enemies?" Bakura suddenly fell to the floor, clenching his heart as he fell on his knee. "Do not challenge my power." A deeper, more volatile voice spoke from Bakura. At the sound of this, Kaiba also fell to the floor. His mind seemed like it would burst open. He then lost consciousness. Bakura got up off the floor and stood up. "It's nice to see you again… Riku." Kaiba then rose as well, and clenched his sword in his hand. "Your stench still sickens me… Ansem." A new voice said, speaking through Kaiba. Arkana and the others got up to fight again. "NO!" A sadistic demon barked. "He is mine… I'm happy that you still remember your master." Ansem Bakura spoke. Riku Kaiba scowled and vanished. Ansem Bakura held out his finger, and blocked Riku Kaiba's sword. "I have no master!" He shouted. "You're so weak." Ansem Bakura voiced. He then flicked his finger, and knocked Riku Kaiba back. "I have use for you still… you and your little accomplices." Ansem Bakura said. Riku Kaiba braced himself, "I'll never allow you to even touch Sora." Ansem Bakura laughed in Riku Kaiba's face. "Who said anything about Sora? I have no need of him. I have new apprentices in mind. To think that they just bought new clothes too." Riku Kaiba gasped. "NOOOO!" he cried as he took another swing at Bakura. But he missed. Ansem Bakura began to levitate himself and looked up in the sky. He took his hand and tore a rift in the very air itself. "You three, we're out of here." He ordered. The three jumped into the sky rift. "We will meet again, Riku, I look forward to the day when you rejoin me… As a show of good faith, here is your answer. I awakened the ancestors of the Organization. They were happy to follow me once more." The four disappeared into the rift; all that was left was Ansem's laughter. Kaiba regained his composure. "The girls…"

**Author's Notes: **I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much to xXEnelyaXtheXWitchXx for her help. Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. New Jaden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, any of the Kingdom Hearts spells, or any songs I've used or will use in my later chapters.

6 months after Jaden's disappearance…

"Are there any last questions?" Yugi asked the gang. They all looked at each other, but none spoke up. "Well that was expected. I know this is a lot to throw at you, but I believe that all of us can do this. We have trained hard and long these past 6 months." Takato said with a smile. "I think you just stole my line…" Yugi interrupted. Takato then threw Yugi a look of pure evil and Yugi got the hint to not say anything else. "By the way, something's been bugging me." Takato began again. He walked over to Teana and stared at her for a bit. She started to get nervous as she peered into Takato's green eyes. Her strong standing began to weaken much like Hinata of Naruto. Teana was breaking; she couldn't hide it any longer. The guilt inside her was far too much for her innocent personality to contain. And then it burst out, "I HAD SEX WITH SYRUS!" Takato was the only one whose facial expression didn't change. Kaiba stared at Yugi in shock at the following consequences, Alexis and Hikari both started to blush, Chazz and Hassleberry were giving Syrus high-fives, Syrus was about to wet himself, and Yugi suddenly passed out on the floor. Joey kneeled over Yugi trying to wake him back up. Mai took this time to give Teana a thumbs-up, while Teana stared at her father thinking he was gonna to kill her in HIS sleep. Takato merely said, "I love my eyes." And then he started to leave the room. "Where are you going, Takato?" Mai spoke. He had a serious look on his face. "To find my son…" This silenced the room. "I'm… I'm going with you!" Alexis shouted. Takato stopped in his tracks. "You are more than friends with Jaden, aren't you?" She gulped and merely nodded. "I guess I should be happy that he has found someone who cares for him so." Takato then left the room without Alexis. She stood there in tears. "Well…" he said laughing, "are you coming or was that all just talk?" Alexis smiled and cried, and then followed Takato down the hall.

One day, and a couple of anger management sessions/happy-pills for Yugi later…

"So…" Joey said gently, "you had gone ta' return Teana's card to her at her dorm. Where you knew dat' going there would be a risk. And then girls caught ya; that's when Teana saved youse'. Then da' nurse came and Teana had to hide you, so she chose her own room. Then you VOLUNTEERED to sleep on da' floor, and she said no. Finally, when she let ya' into her bed, SHE kissed you and den' IT happened." Teana and Syrus both nodded in shame. Joey, Mai, and Kaiba looked at each for a few seconds and agreed on a final decision. "Well it sounds like all your fault." Mai said pointing to Syrus. "WHAT?" he responded in a shrill voice. "Why couldn't you have been like other school kids and just keep the card for yourself?" Mai asked. Joey shook his head in agreement. "Idiot." That word was all Kaiba said before leaving the room. Kaiba looked at his watch, and got up. "Get all your little friends together, we're leaving… like now!" Teana and Syrus looked at each other in confusion. This threw Kaiba into a sudden calm rage, much like Dr. Cox from Scrubs. "Did you go deaf? I'll tell you what, you have ten seconds to find your damn friends and get them up to the fucking rooftop. Or I will kick a hole in that deflated balloon of yours that you call a head that will be so hellishly deep, it will be pronounced bottomless." There was a puff of smoke where Teana and Syrus were sitting.

"Yugi…" Kaiba said, as he entered the room. "We're all set to leave. Meet us on the rooftop in 5 minutes or we're leaving without you." Yugi nodded and turned around to face Kaiba. "It's been a long time since we teamed up… huh, Riku?" a new voice sounded. "It'll be just like old times… Sora." Riku Kaiba responded. Sora Yugi smiled at Riku Kaiba. "So it was you that was facing Joey, not the Pharaoh." Sora Yugi walked away from the center of the room and into the doorway beside Riku Kaiba. "I thought you didn't believe in that sort of stuff." Sora Yugi smiled as he said this. "That means the puzzle on you…" (Clash) "…is a fake." Riku Kaiba said as he and Sora Yugi clashed swords together. "The Keyblade… it's been a while." "Same goes for the Soul-Eater, Riku." Sora Yugi said smiling. They slid away from each other. Riku Kaiba pointed the Soul-Eater at Sora Yugi. Yugi imitated him. He pointed the legendary Keyblade at Riku Kaiba. "This most certainly brings back memories." Sora spoke. "Yeah, but now it's a little different." Riku responded. They slid away from each other again. "Dark Firaga!" Riku yelled. "Zantetsuken!" Sora yelled back. The attacks cancelled each other out. "You don't let yourself get lazy." Sora smiled. They each dispersed their sword and Sora Yugi started to walk off to the elevator. He pushed the rooftop button and the door opened. Joey was found inside. "We'll miss our flight, you two." Yugi and Kaiba proceeded inside the elevator. "You always did hate to be late… Leon."

On the rooftop…

"Why are we all here?" Hikari burst out in an outrage. "Mr. Kaiba just said that we needed to be up here. I don't know why." Syrus said. "Do you really think that we can do this?" Hikari asked quietly. There was a little silence. A hand extended out to the center. "If Jaden were here, you know exactly what he'd say." Hassleberry spoke. The kids looked at his hand. Another one joined in, "We will find him." Syrus said. "I'm not gonna let this twerp show me up." Chazz then put his hand in. Five more hands joined in. "And you can count on us!" Jamie said eagerly. They all put on looks of determination. "Shine disk… on!" They all said. Their new silver duel disks activated. The rescue squad had been assembled. Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey came out of the elevator and onto the roof. Yugi looked at his watch, and then began to speak. "Alright, this is it! Today… we storm Castle Oblivion and take down the Organization. Be careful and show no mercy." The group stood in silence. "Enough of this touchy-feeling crap, where is your wife, Wheeler?" Kaiba shouted. The sound of two helicopters rang through the air. They approached the top of Kaiba Corp. "Did somebody call?" A female voice sounded on an intercom. "Mom?" Samantha shouted in confusion, "Since when do you know how to fly a helicopter, let alone two?" There was no one in the cockpit of the other helicopter. "Remote control!" she called out on the intercom. The gust of wind from the blades was about to blow everyone away. "No, the important thing is dat' you know now." Joey responded. They landed the helicopters on the pads and hopped out. "Ok, is everyone ready?" Mai said strictly. "And we won't be stopping for any potty breaks… dat' means you, Veronica." Joey said, embarrassing Veronica. "And Teana." Yugi added. "And Hikari." Kaiba said finishing the talk. Veronica, Teana, and Hikari were all blushing. "We will split up in two teams. Those two teams will be in their own helicopters." Takato explained. "Alright, let's go."

The Helicopters took off into the distance. Silence filled both of the helicopters. Yugi and Joey were in one chopper; Kaiba and Mai were in another. "Yugi, can you read me?" Mai said, speaking into the transmitter. "Yes, we seem to be approaching the island. Turn on the cloaking device in ten seconds." Yugi responded. "Gotcha." Mai answered. Mai motioned to Kaiba, the pilot, to push the button. The helicopter became invisible as they rushed towards the destination. "The Bermuda Triangle?" Syrus spoke up, "That's where we are headed? Oh man, there aren't any happy ending stories about this place." Syrus began to rant about the whole ideal. "Hey… Sex and the City boy… will you calm down?" Mai said. Syrus quickly sat down in his seat. _Attention! We are now crossing the time border, Mr. Kaiba. _"Mai… tell Yugi and the others to turn on their collars now. And the rest of you, push the button on those collars that we gave you now!" They did as they were told. _We have now crossed the barrier and are proceeding to unknown building structure. _"Good." Kaiba said. An enormous castle came into view in an instant. It seemed hypnotic and never-ending. "There it is…" The helicopters circled around the structure. "This is Castle Oblivion." Yugi finished. He stared at the walls of the place that took the life of his close friend. "Mokuba…" Kaiba said softly with a single tear. "What's that in the sky?" Everyone looked up at the sky at Mai's comment. Red sparkles danced around the helicopters. "Dis' looks like…" Joey began. "Flower petals…?" Kaiba ended. Something hit Yugi right then. "KAIBA!" Yugi yelled. An explosion rang throughout the sky. "The blades!" Mai shouted, "We've been hit!" The cloaking device shut down, and the helicopter began to swirl in the air and dive to the ground. "All of youse' hang on to something!" Joey said, as he turned to tell his passengers. But a large blade split the chopper in two before his eyes. Time seemed to stop. "Dad?" Jamie spoke softly as he was split from his father. Joey looked on with despair. "JAMIE!" (Another explosion) The helicopters fell to the island in large explosions.

"What is that?" Jaden said looking onto the explosions in the sky. "I don't know," said Zane following beside him, "but it looks like someone tried to land on the island." Jaden looked upon the falling debris and wondered. "Wondering if it's someone you know?" a voice said from the shadows. Zane and Jaden immediately turned around and braced themselves. "Relax, Jaden, it's me… and one of your friends." Takato spoke as he and Alexis walked out of the forest. "Jaden… is that really you?" Alexis said, almost bursting into tears. "Why did you leave? What are you doing here with Zane?" She took a step forward, but Jaden took a step back. "I have no business with you anymore." he said solemnly. It broke her heart. All she could do was look upon the face of the person she loved most. And he would only look her in the eyes with no emotion. There was a bond… but it was now as shattered as Alexis's soul. She fell on her knees in despair. Alexis finally found who she was looking for. But he tossed her aside as a mere rock in his way. "Jaden… we need to go." Zane said darkly. Jaden nodded and proceeded up the staircase to the castle. They took two steps and stopped. "You…" a dark voice violently spoke. Zane and Jaden both turned around to see that something was stirring in Takato. "Jaden… how DARE you treat her like this! She was—IS your girlfriend. You will pay for this…" Takato's eyes glowed a bright yellow as he took out his duel disk. "Shine disk… on!" It activated. Jaden looked upon the face of his father; the one man who he could never beat in a duel. "Those eyes…" Something also stirred in Jaden. "Then I'll show you… my Yubel eyes." Jaden's eyes glowed a green and yellow. "Get your game on… Father!" Zane pierced his eyes. "This is your dad?" _Jaden, be careful…I sense something powerful inside of your father. I've never seen such controlled anger. _Yubel spoke. Jaden simply ignored the warning. All Alexis could do was stare at the father/son showdown. "Duel!" both Jaden and Takato yelled.

Score: Takato-4000, Jaden-4000.

"You may start, Jaden." Takato said calmly. Jaden scowled, "My move!" He examined his card thoroughly. "I play my Dark Fusion card to fuse my Elemental Villain Avian (1000/1000) and my Poison Burstinatrix (1200/800) to form Elemental Villain Flame Wingman (2100/1200)." The new dark monster appeared by Jaden's side. Takato was filled with rage. "This… this is what you gave up your deck for? The power of darkness is what you wanted?" Takato merely sighed, "I have nothing more to say to you. I'll defeat you… right here and now." Jaden laughed at his remark. "Whatever… I now play this; Crime Lord's Arrival." Alexis and Zane both gasped. "This card can only be played when I have Elemental Villain Flame Wingman on the field. I remove him from play and it lets him evolve… into this!" Jaden's Wingman began to grow into a demon behemoth. "I present to you… Elemental Villain Abyssal Hell Skyman (3000/2500)." It was huge… The monster dominated the field in all its dark glory. Zane and Alexis was left in shock. "And it has a very powerful ability." Jaden said smiling, "It absorbs the attack of every Elemental Heroes, Elemental Villains, or Evil Heroes in the graveyard and there are two… my Avian and my Poison Burstinatrix. That brings its attack points to 5200." The Wingman roared in supremacy. But Takato was unfazed, "Are you done?" Jaden got mad, "The sound of your voice just irritates me… I end my turn with two facedown cards."

Score: Takato-4000, Jaden-4000.

"My move." Takato drew his card. "I play my Mausoleum of the Emperor. Instead of waiting to sacrifice monsters, with this card, I can pay 1000 life points times the number of monsters I need. Now I pay 2000 life points to summon…" Takato's eyes grew even brighter. "Felgrand Dragon." A massive dragon appeared at Takato's side, and roared in pained fury. "What's it doing?" Alexis asked. Takato held his head down. "Those helicopters… Yugi and the others were on them." Alexis gasped and burst into tears. "Felgrand probably senses this tragedy. But nevermind that now, I'll explain later. I end my turn with a facedown."

Score: Takato-2000, Jaden-4000.

"Don't you care about your friends that were on those helicopters?" Takato asked. "Not at all… I could care less whether they died or not. The same goes for her." Jaden responded. Each word was like a dull knife in Alexis's heart. But she refused to shed another tear. It seemed that she formed a resolve. Takato and Zane shot looks at Alexis. "You're… you're Jaden. That's a fact. But that's not his mind!" She yelled. Takato smiled, "She's right and I'm gonna prove it." Jaden just smirked, "You couldn't possibly be meaning that you'll defeat me?" Jaden drew his card. "I play my Foolish Burial card. This allows me to send a monster from my deck to my graveyard. And I choose my Evil Hero Malicious Edge." Jaden slipped the card into the graveyard. "And you know what that means? My Skyman gets his attack points because it's an Evil Hero in the graveyard. Now it has 7800 attack points!" The demon roared at full force. "Attack his precious dragon with Venom Crescent Slash!" The Skyman charged with a fist of darkness. "Not so fast, I play my Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Jaden merely sighed, "How disappointing. You hide behind mere traps to give you one more turn. You're just prolonging your defeat." Takato blinked, "I thought I taught you that there is more to a monster than attack points?" Jaden winced, "I agree with you, but this is also an old strategy that seems to be winning right now. I'll end my turn and claim victory on my next."

Score: Takato-2000, Jaden-4000.

Takato drew his card with an unchanged expression. "It's over." These words made Jaden, Zane, and Alexis go into confusion. Jaden started laughing maliciously. "It's over? Ha ha ha, you're pathetic, Dad. And today I'm gonna make sure that everyone knows it on my next turn." Takato red eyes shone in the moonlight. "There won't be a next turn for you because I'm not using my regular deck. It's a deck I had specially made myself to fight against the Organization XIII. It was made to fight the heartless. This is my true deck master… Felgrand Dragon!" Jaden eyes widened. "Witness its power… I play my Heavy Storm. This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Jaden's cards were ripped apart. "It doesn't stop there! I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards. Next up is my Dark Hole spell." Jaden gasped. "This destroys every monster on the field!" Jaden's Hell Skyman and Takato's dragon were dragged under and destroyed. "Next I summon The Creator Incarnate. Then I activate his special ability! By sacrificing my Incarnate, I can summon from my hand… The Creator." A bright light shone from Takato's duel disk. The Creator was summoned to the field. "Now I activate the Creator's special ability! I discard a card from my hand to special summon a monster in my graveyard. I choose to summon my faithful Deck Master… Felgrand Dragon!" The almighty dragon descended upon the field from the sky once again. Jaden could only stand by in fear, as he was defenseless. "I'm far from finished… I activate Felgrand Dragon's special ability! When it is summoned from the graveyard, I can choose a monster from my graveyard, then whatever the level is of that monster, I then multiply it by 200 points. Those points are then added to my Felgrand. So now I choose the card I discarded… Tyrant Dragon! The level of this monster is 8, so it gets 1600 attack points for total of 4400." The dragon roared in the sky as it grew bigger from the point boost. Jaden clenched his teeth. "He turned around this duel in one turn." Zane spoke in awe. "Felgrand Dragon… purify my son's mind with your Felgrand Fire Blast!" The dragon carried out the order with pleasure. Jaden was consumed with pure fire. "Ahhhh!" A bright light then flashed over Jaden's eyes.

He floated in gray nothingness… and he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak. _Where…Where am I? What is this place? _Just then, Jaden's chest began to burn. He began to writhe in pain, but couldn't speak out his pain. He could only hear his thoughts. _AHHHH! _There was no one around to help him. No one could hear his cries or his calling. His chest split apart; something crawled out of him. It was jet-black and had Jaden's body shape. There were no marks, no mouth, and no features of intelligence. Just a moving shadow with glowing eyes… and it was headed for Jaden. He couldn't move. Jaden tried to get out of the way, but his body rejected him. The creature just kept coming and getting more violent. It leaped to attack Jaden, but was cast back. Something had forced the creature into submission, but what? The creature backed away and disintegrated into specks of gray. Jaden was very perplexed, but then he felt warmth behind him. _Yubel…? _He finally got control of his body, and managed to turn around. It was a boy around his age with a smile on his face. Jaden still couldn't speak, but he had so many questions. The boy extended his hand as if offering to help. Jaden looked at the boy's hand for a second and then put out his own hand. They grabbed each other's and Jaden began to smile. Something he realized he hadn't done in a long time. The light flashed over his eyes again…


End file.
